


Lost in the fire

by jld20047



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jld20047/pseuds/jld20047
Summary: After they attacked the last hydra base that was deeply undercover, the avengers found you in a locked up glass room, like they one wanda grew up in.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov & Original Character(s)





	1. Light

“I think she must be 6 or 7” nat said. Wanda was having flashbacks of hydra operatives talking about a kid at another base.

You were in a room with some food and four playing blocks.

“I remember, that they did something to her” Wanda exclaimed. “No no no no no” her face turned from her normal expression to starting it cry.

“What?” steve said. Wanda was full blown crying now. “We need to know wanda, please.”

“No, I can't” she was trying to stop crying now. 

\-------------------------------------

It took half an hour to get her to stop completely and in that time they found a clipboard with your name on it.

“(Y/F/N)” Tony said. With that you looked up at him and nodded your head.

“I like that name” Peter had said. This was one of his first missions as the team thought it was about time. Wanda has calmed herself and peter asked “Wanda, what happened?”

“She has the same powers as me” Wanda said. The team looked at you, they didn't notice that you were lifting the blocks up without touching them.

“What the” tony said before Steve stop him

“We should get her out of there.” Nat mumbuled. They had completed forgot she was in there!

“I think peter should do it” wanda said “She looks like she likes you peter.” You looked up peter as your (e/c) eyes meet his.


	2. One year later

Age 8

It had been a year since the Avengers rescued (y/n) from the HYDRA base. Wanda had taught (y/n) how to talk English, since (y/n) were taught to speak Slovakian by the HYDRA agents. She had also shown (y/n) some new ways to use her powers to drive the rest of the Avengers crazy and sometimes make them turn on each other.

“(Y/F/N)!!!!” Tony screamed. (y/n) had made the forks and spoons all fly away when he tried to touch them! “STOP IT” he yelled as the rest of the team came in.

“Nice, (y/n),” Wanda exclaimed as both of you started laughing. 

“(y/n) and Wanda stop,” Steve said turning to look at both of them. “It’s not funny.”

“You don’t know how to have fun!” (y/n) say loudly

“Who doesn't know how to have fun?” Peter said as he walked in. Peter was a brother to you and he was the one to persuade Tony to keep (y/n). That was one long fight.

“PETEY!” you exclaim as (y/n) hug him tightly. He had been away on a mission for two weeks with Nat and Clint. “I missed you!”

“You to (y/n)” Peter replied. (y/n) started getting tired Peter saw this and said: “Time for bed missy, it’s 7:45 already!”

“Ok” (y/n) yawned. “Night everyone” (y/n) said as (y/n) and Peter left the room.

Later that night

“You two are so annoying,” Tony said to Wanda. 

“Well, can I train her?” Wanda said. She had been wanting to train (y/n) to use her powers for something other than practical jokes.

“We’ve talk about this Wanda, not now.” Steve Answered.

“Not for missions, just to give her something to do.” Wanda darted at Steve. “And besides she couldn't go on missions anyway she’s only eight.”

“And if for some reason she turns on us?” Thor added.

“The chance of that happening is 3%.” Vision stated. “And the chance of Wanda taking her down alone is 98.443%”

“See,” Wanda said. “You don’t mess with math.”

“Ok, 30 minutes every 4 days with you,” Steve stated

“Thankkkkkkssssss!” Wanda said, taking another shot!


	3. Birthday

“You Forgot it was her birthday!” Peter screamed at the tv. It was (y/n)’s birthday and everyone except Peter and (y/n) was on a top-secret mission. “I assume no one bought her a present.” 

“We will be back tonight, ok,” Steve said.

“PETEY!!” (y/n) shouted, “GUESS WHOSE BIRTHDAY IT IS?”

“Who?” Peter said sarcastically.

“I know you know, It’s me,” She said as she jumps into Peter's arms.

“Happy Birthday (y/n), Look who’s on the tv!” Peter said as he pointed to the tv.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Steve, Tony, Bruce, Sam, Vision, and Clint yelled through the tv. 

“Thank you, I’ll be here all day.” (y/n) said with a big grin on her face

“I now see the tony in you,” Steve said as the rest of them left to go deal with Wanda, who had just come on the coms.

“Can I speak to sissy, please?” (y/n) said. 

“Because you said please, yes you can,” Steve said as she turned and looked at Tony.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Wanda said as the cmos switched. Peter came up to the tv and signaled (y/n) to rap it up 

“Thanks, sissy, will you be here tonight?” (y/n) said, looking at Peter. She could hear shots in the background. “SISSY?” The connection broke and (y/n) started crying.

“She’s alright (y/n)” Peter said. He looked out the window into the woods beyond the complex.

\------------------  
Later that day

“There almost here now” FRIDAY informs Peter and (y/n), and (y/n) set off running through the building.  
“WANDA?” (y/n) screams as she runs through the hall to the plane landing. (y/n) realized that the plane was not there. Doctor Cho was standing there with her team. 

“So what happened?” (y/n) asked Doctor Cho. 

“I’ll think Tony will want to tell you.” She said looking at Peter who had just caught up. Peter gave a little nod. 

“How are you so fast (y/n)?” Peter said he was out of breath.

“Unlike any else around here, I use my ability's to everyday things.” she said

“So, you decrease the density of the walls to run through?” Peter asked as a plane came over the horizon.

“Yes, basically.” (y/n) said looking at the plane as it got closer. “Do you think she‘s ok, really?” 

“I don’t know, I hope,” Peter said as he picks (y/n) up and put her on his shoulders.

The plane landed and everyone got into position, everyone except Peter and (y/n). Then the door opened and it was like watching a well-rehearsed scene out of a movie. Controlled chaos happened, right there. It happened in about a minute. 

(y/n) scream “SISSY, SISSY” for the whole minute. But it was like she wasn’t there. She couldn’t see what was happening at all, nor could peter. 

Finally, Sam came over when everyone that was need was gone, he said: “She’s hurt but they will be able to help her.”

“For the final time, what happened?” (y/n) said almost crying.

“Tony or Steve will tell you,” Sam said.

“Yeah in a few years or do I have to read your minds.” (y/n) said walking over to the stairway. 

She knows the elevator is a lot quicker, but the stairs give her more time to process what happened and she knows that Sam and Peter will take the elevator to get down there quicker than her. It’s only a few floors up and gave (y/n) time to be alone.

By the time she got up there, Wanda was connected to a lot of machines.

“She’s outside.” FRIDAY alerted everyone. They all stopped and looked at (y/n). She took 30 minutes to get up there. 

“Peter, go get her,” Steve said and Peter went.

“It’s all my fault.” (y/n) was mumbling to herself over and over. 

“It’s not your fault (y/n),” Peter said. “I thought I’d leave this for tonight,” He said giving a box to (y/n). 

“Thank you.” (y/n) said as she opened the box and inside was a locket. She opened it up and it had a picture of her and Peter on one side and one of her and Wanda on the other. “I love it” She hugged Peter.

“Here let me put it on,” Peter said as (y/n) past the necklace and peter clipped it in place. “There, perfect. Now shall we go in?”

“Yes we shall” (y/n) said laughing and they walked in.

“You know Shakespeare?” Peter said, now laughing too.

“Yes who doesn't,” (y/n) said as everyone was looking at them.


	4. Birthday pt 2

Age 9 (it’s her birthday)

“Guys,” Sam said, he repeated himself 3 times and after (y/n) and Peter stopped pacing back and forth, the whole room was looking at them in awkward silence till (y/n) started crying again. Her eyes met Wanda's body.

“It’s ok, she ok,” nat said, kneeling by (y/n).

“What happened? and if you don’t tell me I will read your minds.” (y/n) said trying to stop crying.

“Well....” Tony explained that they had tranqs that disabled Wanda's powers, which left her vulnerable to attack and it all went don’t hill for there.

“Basically, I got my ass kicked,” Wanda said as she started to wake up.

“Sissy, this is my fault” (y/n) said

“Can you guys leave expect (y/n) and Nat, please,” Wanda said. 

“Ok,” Steve said and they left.

When all of them left, Wanda said “it’s not your fault,”

“It is….” (y/n) said look out the wind onto

“Not, we all have messed up too,“ Nat said, nodding to something outside.

“Yeah anyways I shouldn't have taken that call but I did because itś your birthday,“ Wanda said 

“And because it’s your birthday we got you something,” nat said as she took out a long rectangular box raped in pink shiny wrapping paper. You instantly recognize the box. 

“Is that what I think it is?” You said, now the rest of the Avengers had snuck up on you 

“Surprise,” all of them said, and the surprise obviously worked because you took down Clint and Steve. This resulted in 20 seconds of non-stop laughter. They all felt a new presence in the room. 

“Open it,” said as we all looked over and Thor was standing there.

“Hiiiiiiii thought you weren’t coming,” you said

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Thor said

“I love this mini-reunion, but open the present,” Tony said

“Ok” (y/n) said as she tore open the raping paper to find a MacBook air in rose gold. “WHAT, NO, AM I DREAMING?”

“No you're not,” Steve said

“I’M NINE! I DON’T NEED ONE FOR THREE YEARS” (y/n) said almost screaming in joy. Tony had agreed to let her go to school to try to fit in

“You do because they want to move you up to 6th grade!” Tony stated.

\--------------------------  
13 years old  
\-------------------------------------------------

“Your all so funny when you drunk” (y/n) said as she walked into the kitchen. It was raining, thunder and lighting as well.

“God, did we really let her stay up?” Steve asked he looked as though he had just been hit by a bus.

“Good morning, (y/n)” Vision said in the middle of cooking an amazing smelling breakfast. “I will be dropping you off at school today.”

“Thanks, no one else seems to be able to.” (y/n) laughed. (Y/n) is wearing a red blouse with some black trousers. She would rather be wearing a t-shirt and jean shorts, but her school has very strict guidelines, even for a private school.

“Happy could,” Sam said as he entered the room.

“True, but I don’t trust him to drive me,” (y/n) stated

“You don’t trust Stark's driver?” Steve said

“Yep, he doesn't talk much, bad sign” (y/n) said

“Whatever,” Sam said as Nat walked in.

“AH I AM FALLING,” she said as Nat fell to the floor,

“OMG Nat” (y/n) said glancing at the clock, “I’m late come on vis,”

“WANDA, I’m going to school.” (y/n) screamed. It was the fourth day of school. she was going into 10 grade.

“COMING, DON’T LEAVE YET!” Wanda shouted back.

“it’s the fourth day and my 3rd year” (y/n) said, annoyed by Wanda’s overprotectiveness. “Are you going to do this every day?”

“Yes, I will,” Wanda answered as she ran down the stairs at the end of the hall. “Because I worry.”

“I thought that was Tony and Steve.” (y/n) shoots back looking over to Steve.

“And me and Wanda“ a familiar voice travels through (y/n)’s ear.

“STOP SCARING US PETEY” (y/n) said 

“HAHAHA LOL,“ Nat said laughing her head off.

“Never using that word again“ (y/n) sighted

“Along with pleb, Gucci and dab“ Peter stated,

“Really? Thanks, Peter,“ (y/n) said sarcastically.


	5. Smart

“Friday tell (y/n) we’re back,” Tony said as he dropped his bags in the hallway. The tv was on and on the training room cameras. (y/n) was blasting music through the training studio, not knowing that half of the Avengers was watching her train on the tv upstairs.

“She’s amazing for a twelve-year-old, not as good as I was.” nat said, as y/n shot a target with a bb gun.

“Right,” Peter said.

“OH, got em’” (y/n) shouting, she had just hit 6 targets with her training gun.   
\--------------------  
A minute later

“There back” Friday announce, (y/n) was blasting music through the training studio. 

“Thanks, Friday and can you pause the music, please?” (y/n) said as she put on her new ankle boots and left the room. She headed upstairs.

“Hey (y/n), how was school today?” Tony asked as (y/n) walked in

“Awful, I was bored out of my mind,” (y/n) replied, then her phone started binging like mad. She picked it up and started laughing and they all looked at her. “Friends,” she said looking down at her best friends jokes. Your best friend happens to be a boy.

“You, Nope, Not you, Boyfriend?” Wanda stated

“Best friend, who happens to be a boy and stop reading my mind please,” (y/n) said.

“What are you laughing at then?” Sam said

“Oh, There debating how Wanda got her powers and there completely wrong. They're saying that they think it a microchip,” (y/n) was half laughing half speaking words.

“Are you going to tell them?” Tony asked,

“Sort of, I mean that I’ll say this is what I think, but also that if you look online it clearly states that it is chemical. Also that I think tony stark would exploit that,” (y/n) said. Everyone stood there in silence shock at the fact she was smart, while (y/n) left.

“Did you know she was smart?” Steve asked Tony when (y/n) had gone.

“No idea,” Tony said.


	6. Last

“Come out or I’ll force you to,” Tony said staring at the black door. 

“Get nat or Wanda please, I just want to talk to them about this,” (y/n) said. The views were up to 200,000 already. It was a tour of her room but because she was with the Avengers it got a lot of views. 

“They are away, but they will be here tomorrow” Steve responded

“I’m sorry that your mum and dad died,” Peter said almost screaming. (y/n) open the sound system and played supermarket flowers on the whole Avengers living space. She got up and threw herself on her bed and started crying her eyes out. Peter, Tony, and Steve didn’t know what to do. When it was over she got up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

“I’m going to bed” (y/n) said. She got up and went over to her dresser and got out a new pair of pajamas. 

“Ok,” Steve said. (Y/n) went to her bathroom, which had a big bath and shower. She put the PJs on the counter. turned on her bath and brushed her teeth. Then got into her bed and turned the light out. 

She grabbed her phone and went on Instagram. The notification feed had 400000 likes on her post. The photo was of her in the park with a friend from school and a giant pumpkin. Her friend looked happy and kind, but inside (y/n) knew that she was broken into a million pieces and will never be whole again. 

Her family treated her like an item in an old collection that was shoved in the attic and never thought about or cared for. At least she has a real family (y/n) thought. She put her phone down and went to sleep.

________________________  
Early next morning 

“Your back finally!’ Tony said almost running to the jet. Followed by Steve and Peter.

“Hey, steve we found your boyfriend!” Wanda said, cracking up almost on the ground. 

“Very funny,” Steve said, Waving to his friend. Bucky came up and high fived him.

“You know I will break his metal arm. It is my lifelong goal.” (y/n) said and everyone jumped.

“You scared us! I will end you if you do that again!” Wanda said, looking at (y/n) with an angry look on her face. (y/n) could tell that is was a cover-up for the smile she had. 

“Try me,” (y/n) said. She was still in her pjs. She remembered that this is her crazy family and that it was a mess but they loved each other in there own weird way. Everything was as it should be. Lost in the fire.


	7. A/N

Thanks for reading this shit... 

context I wrote it when I was twelve.

Lmao.

Please read some of my other stuff that's a lot better.


End file.
